I gave you my heart
by AgentOfAngst
Summary: When Wasabi draws GoGo's name for a gift exchange he has to figure out how to admit his feelings for her through gift wrapping. Day four of my 12 days of Christmas challenge!


**This Christmas story won't be as good as the actual Christmas special we got from BH6, but it's kind of funny that that Christmas story was so similar to the I wrote last year, except in mine Hiro finds a gift that he got for Tadashi, instead of a gift Tadashi got for him.**

**This story is set before Tadashi dies and before the gang knows Hiro. **

* * *

Wasabi was a little stressed out about Christmas. College in of itself was stressful and, as their friend group had jumped from 3 to 5 Tadashi had proposed a Secret Santa gift exchange. Wasabi had been super stressed to draw names. If he drew Fred or Honey Lemon then he would be getting a present for people he didn't know all that well yet. He intended to get to know them better but right now he felt like he knew so little about his friends. If he got Tadashi, that was even worse! Tadashi was the best person that Wasabi knew and if Wasabi couldn't think of a good present for him he would be disappointing his oldest friend. GoGo was the worst

option though because she was another old friend he hated to disappoint, but she was also his secret crush. The only person that knew about it was Tadashi, though.

So either way, this Secret Santa thing was going to stress him out. When it was his turn to draw he hoped for the best and, obviously, got the worst. He masked it well though, he'd had years of practice pretending to be okay. Then the hat got passed and the other names were drawn and he tried not to panic about what he would get GoGo Tomago.

Tadashi was almost always able to figure out when Wasabi was pretending to be okay. He headed over to Wasabi's apartment after classes one day and knocked on the door.

"Can I come in? I brought Noodle Burger. Don't make me eat alone," Tadashi called through the door.

"Why do you always do this?" Wasabi grumbled, opening up the door.

"Because I don't like it when my friends are upset."

"I'm fine."

"I know that line, my baby brother uses that line. I don't buy it. Come on, Wasabi. Don't make me eat alone."

"You can come in, and I'll eat your stupid burger or whatever but I'm fine."

"What's going on inside that head of yours, Wasabi? Is it your family? Are you going home for Christmas?"

"Of course I'm not going home for Christmas," Wasabi scoffed, "and it is about Christmas, but it's not about them. They don't matter."

"No, they don't matter," Tadashi agreed.

"So what is it? There's a reason for the seasonal depression, right?"

"I'm stressed about this gift exchange thing you came up with," Wasabi admitted, fiddling with his hair.

"Really? It was supposed to be fun. Sorry if it's stressing you out."

"It's not your fault, it was a great idea. It's just," Wasabi leaned in as if there were other people around listening in, "I drew GoGo's name. What do I get her? What am I supposed to get her?"

"Get her something romantic! This would be the perfect chance to confess!" Tadashi looked excited.

"I'm not good at romance, dude! My own parents aren't exactly the most lovey-dovey couple which means my only other examples of romance are from tv. And I don't trust tv!"

"Good call. Tv is weird."

"So what do I get her?

"I mean, I can't tell you what to get her, I'm not you, I know GoGo but I don't know your dynamic with her and I don't know how you want to introduce romance into your currently platonic relationship. If we were going to be basic about it, you could always get her jewelry."

"Jewelry is kind of forward, isn't it?"

"Yeah, true. You're good at knitting, you could make her a scarf or a hat, or a sweater…"

"GoGo isn't exactly the knit clothing type."

"I don't know what to tell you, man. I don't know anything about romance either. Just ask her out." Wasabi stopped chewing for a second, then swallowed and nodded.

"You're actually on to something, Tadashi."

"Really? I mean yeah, that would be good, do it. I look forward to seeing what you do with this. I have to get home, thanks for eating dinner and letting me in on what was going on. You can tell me anything. I'm not going to tell you who I got for the Secret Santa but I can tell you that it will be a lot easier than yours."

"Don't worry about me, I'm already worried enough about that."

"Fair enough. See you tomorrow, Wasabi!"

Wasabi thought that he had everything under control with his gift until the day of the exchange when suddenly he felt overwhelming anxiety. But if he bailed, GoGo wouldn't get a gift. He couldn't let her down like that. Couldn't ruin her Christmas. So he pushed through his anxieties and headed into the lab where his friends were already waiting.

"Glad you could make it!" Honey Lemon said cheerily, passing over a Santa hat. Everyone else except GoGo was already wearing one. When he slipped the hat over his head GoGo sighed and put on hers. Honey Lemon looked pleased.

"Alright, let's get started. If no one specifically wants to go first, I will," Tadashi volunteered, passing a present over to Honey Lemon. Honey Lemon squealed as she opened up a cute bunny pillow.

"It's adorable! I love it, I'll put it in my dorm. Thanks, Tadashi!"

"You're welcome-" He was cut off by GoGo dropping a box in his lap.

"There you go."

"Thanks, GoGo."

"You haven't even opened it yet. Don't thank me yet."

"I'm sure it will be good."

"Just open it," GoGo didn't seem to be in the Christmas spirit, but Wasabi didn't blame her. Christmas was stressful.

"GoGo, this is really sweet…" Tadashi said, clearly touched. Wasabi leaned over and saw an ornament that looked like the healthcare robot that Tadashi was working on building.

"There's a guy in my neighborhood who makes Christmas ornaments and he was going to keep asking me out if I didn't buy something from him, which is stupid but I'm glad you liked it." Wasabi wished he hadn't gift-wrapped his present. If it was in a bag he could slip away and remove the romantic aspect of his gift before giving it to her. Before he could chicken out, Honey Lemon was giving Fred a wrapped package.

"Yeah! Presents!" He said excitedly, opening up a framed drawing of himself as a superhero.

"And," Honey said with a laugh, "you're holding an invisible sandwich." Fred whooped and hugged her, before turning to Wasabi.

"Hey, we don't know each other that well but I really hope that's going to change. I want to be friends. So I got you a copy of my favorite comic. That might not be your thing but if you read it, you'll learn a little more about me, and then we could talk about it, and I'd learn a little more about you." Fred handed him an unwrapped issue of Captain Fancy, and Wasabi accepted it with a smile.

"I'm sure I'll like it, Fred. I look forward to getting to know you too." Now everyone was staring at him. Why was everyone staring at him? Oh yeah. He had to give GoGo his gift. He had to give GoGo his gift. He was terrified.

"If you don't like it, I can get you a gift card or something," he stammered as he passed it over.

"Why wouldn't I like it?"

"Just, if you didn't, I could get you something else." GoGo opened it, seeing the planner he'd meticulously put together, opening it to see a post-it note covering December 25th.

"What's this?" She asked, eyebrow raised.

"I know that neither of us is spending Christmas with our families, so I thought maybe we can do something together."

"Like a date?" GoGo asked.

Wasabi winced, "Yeah, like a date." He waited for the end of the world.

"Okay. We can talk over the details later." That was not the disaster he expected it to be.

"Sounds good," he smiled, trying to figure out how that had ended well. Tadashi gave him a secret thumbs up and then the conversation drifted away from their maybe date, but Wasabi couldn't get her "okay," out of his head. This was going to be the best Christmas ever.

* * *

**Until Christmas, I'll be releasing a story every day that has a Christmas-y theme.**

**Today was Big Hero 6, followed by ****Ducktales, Up, Infinity Train, Rise of the Guardians, Gravity Falls, Dear Evan Hansen, Percy Jackson, and finally, Teen Titans. **


End file.
